


Have You Seen My Girlfriend?

by xcourtney_chaoticx



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Star Trek Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcourtney_chaoticx/pseuds/xcourtney_chaoticx
Summary: Nyota and Chris are finally due for some recreational leave... but Nyota can't seem to locate her girlfriend so that leave can start. Maybe some of her friends on the Enterprise have seen Chris...





	Have You Seen My Girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> My Star Trek Secret Santa gift for boldlywritingtrek! The prompt was 'Chapel/Uhura fluff', and I just hope she enjoys it, and everyone else reading it too :)

“Captain? Captain Kirk? May I ask you something?” Nyota calls.

Kirk turns in the corridor to face her, wearing his usual soft smile as she hurries to catch up with him. He replies, “Certainly, Uhura… though I thought you’d already started your recreational leave period?”

“I have. That’s why I need to ask you a question, because I can’t find the person I’m supposed to be on rec leave with. I’ve looked everywhere for Chris, but I can’t seem to find her. I thought maybe you might know where she is.”

“Oh? Did she get stuck in medbay with McCoy?” he asks.

“No, I’ve already looked there, captain. I feel like I’ve already looked everywhere she could be.”

Nyota feels herself pouting but can’t stop the expression. It just feels a bit unfair. Rec leave certainly isn’t as good as shore leave, but it’s better than no leave at all, especially for her and Chris’s anniversary tomorrow (which also happens to be the day after Nyota’s birthday). Somewhere deep inside, it almost feels like Chris has forgotten her and their special day, though that isn’t like Christine Chapel at all. Kirk must sense her hurt because he reaches out, rests a hand on her shoulder, and tells her, “I’m sure Chapel just got sidetracked somewhere. Actually, now that I’m thinking about it, I think I remember Spock mentioning that he saw her earlier today. Why don’t you go talk to him, lieutenant? He should be in his quarters catching up on paperwork.”

“Do you think that would be alright?”

“I’m sure it would be, Uhura.”

“Then I’ll do that. Thank you, captain.”

“You’re very welcome, Uhura.”

She barely hears him as she quickly heads off down the corridor, and she certainly doesn’t see the sly smile he can’t hide any longer.

\----------

“I did see Nurse Chapel earlier today, lieutenant, but she gave no indication of her future whereabouts that I can recall,” Spock explains, “Aren’t the two of you on leave?”

“Yes, we are… or rather we’re supposed to be.”

She’s pouting again. She just wants to find her girlfriend to start their leave, and she’s getting more than a little irritated that she can’t. Spock tells her, “I’m sure Chapel will turn up. The ship is only so big, and there are finite areas where she could be.”

“I’ve already looked in those places, Mr. Spock.”

“Of that I have no doubt. You should take a brief rest before continuing your search. Here, I was reading this the other day and thought you may find it interesting.”

“What is it?”

“A treatise on the convergence of mathematics and music.”

That certainly does pique Nyota’s interest, and she is feeling a bit tired from running around all morning. She says, “I suppose I have a little time to look it over.”

Spock hands over a PADD, wearing one of his light mysterious smiles, adding, “Perhaps when you’ve finished you could continue your search. I recall now that she spoke of dropping in on LT Sulu.”

\----------

“I’m sorry, Uhura, but you missed Chapel by about an hour,” Sulu tells her in the botany lab, “She wasn’t here long… just said something about rec leave and left.”

“Because she’s supposed to be on rec leave with me,” Uhura grumbles.

Sulu gives a quiet chuckle, and when Nyota glares at him, he quickly says, “I’m sorry, Uhura. I know it’s frustrating. Hey, I think I know something that might cheer you up. C’mere…”

Nyota follows him into one of the small greenhouses, and she’s immediately overwhelmed by tinkling music. A smile takes over her face.

“These flowers come from a planet that’s almost completely covered in crystals. The flowers are crystalline, too, and the slightest movement makes them sing like this.”

“Oh, Sulu, this is wonderful!”

They’re in a rainbow of colors and a symphony of notes, clinking out a tune beautiful and random. Nyota steps close, fingers ghosting over a glittering petal, and she desperately wishes Chris could see these with her.

“This is the only time of year they bloom… and only every three years. Isn’t that amazing, Uhura?” he asks quietly.

“It’s incredible, Sulu,” Nyota agrees, “I just wish Chris was here with me.”

They remain there for a few more minutes, before Sulu tells her, “Chapel might’ve mentioned asking McCoy a quick question while she was here.”

“I stopped by Medical earlier, though.”

“She might not have been by yet. Why don’t you go check back now?”

Uhura is beginning to think she’s on a wild goose chase, just running all over the ship with nothing to show for it, but Medical is the most likely place for Chris to be, so she simply thanks Sulu and heads out.

\----------

“No, she’s not here, but I wish she was. She’s the best damn nurse I have.”

McCoy is in his usual grumpy mood, ordering about a pair of nurses dealing with a minor but unpleasant outbreak of Nerean pneumonia.

“I know you’d prefer to have her here, but she’s supposed to be on rec leave with me for our anniversary, doctor. I just can’t find her anywhere.”

McCoy’s expression softens, adopting a gentle smile he usually saves for Kirk and Spock, and he says, “Hmm… well, she dropped in not too long ago but left pretty quick. Probably went off to look for you, Uhura. Oh, while you’re here, LT Riley seems to be a bit lonely. If you’d like to see him, I’m sure he’d appreciate a visit. He’s not contagious anymore.”

Nyota would prefer to keep looking for Chris, but Riley is a good friend of hers. If he’s feeling lonely…

“He has been here a while, hasn’t he,” she says, “A visit might do him well.”

The music from the crystal flowers Sulu showed her put her in a much better mood. Riley does seem very happy to see her, the green spots having faded to a sickly yellow color. She sits with him a long while, just chatting and catching him up on some scuttlebutt and occasionally singing as they’re so fond of doing. He tires after that, but Nyota promises to come back to see him soon.

“That’s the best he’s looked while he’s been here,” McCoy says, “That ‘lil visit did him a world of good, Uhura.”

“It does seem like that, doctor.”

He’s still smiling softly as he assures her, “You’ll find Chris soon. She’s gotta be around here someplace.”

“Yeah… yeah, that’s what everyone keeps telling me.”

“Well, one thing I know is that she can’t stay away from you for long. If you don’t find her, she’s guaranteed to find you,” he tells her with a wink before stepping away to bellow at one of the nurses.

\----------

After that, Nyota simply wanders the halls for a bit. She almost decides to go the bridge to talk to Chekov in Russian, but she doesn’t want to go up there on her day off. She might be able to hunt down Janice somewhere to talk to her-

“Uhura!”

Scotty jogs up to her, grinning, saying, “Hello, lass, how are ye?”

“Oh, I’m alright. I’d be better if I could find Chris, though. Have you seen my girlfriend, Scotty?”

“Aye? Chapel’s not with you? You both have rec leave, don’t ye?” he asks.

“We’re supposed to.”

“That’s a bit odd then… Well, she’ll turn up. Y’know, she’s probably goin’ all over the ship lookin’ for you, too.”

“You think so, Scotty?”

“Aye, I do. It’s what I would do, and clearly it’s what you would do. Tell ye what… let’s just pick a spot and go there and wait for Chapel,” he says, “I’d say the rec room would be the best place. Chapel’s sure to show up there sooner or later.”

Scotty does use impeccable logic so Nyota agrees, walking with Scotty on the way there, both chatting warmly about a variety of things, especially a new communications system rumored to be launching in a couple years, something they both have expertise in. It’s a pleasant conversation, and it distracts Nyota from her bad mood.

“Oh, Scotty, I’m glad I ran into you.”

“Why is that?”

“Because you’re a wonderful friend, and you’ve kept my mind off my worries for a while,” Nyota says.

“Anything for you, lassie,” he smiles, “anything ye need.”

When they arrive at the rec room, Scotty steps up and opens the door.

“Surprise!”

Most of the crew is there, including her closest friends, all smiling. Chris is at the forefront of the group, grinning widely.

“What-? What’s all this?” Nyota asks.

“Why, it’s your surprise birthday party, darling,” Chris replies, “Did you forget it was your birthday today?”

“No… No, I didn’t, but-“

“No buts. Just come here and enjoy your party…”

Chris doesn’t leave her side through the whole party, finally explaining, “You don’t know how hard it was to stay away from you all day, Nyota, but I really wanted to surprise you. I got all our friends in on the act, too.”

“So they were supposed to send me on a wild goose chase.”

“Yes, and keep you away from here. You never saw Rand and Radha and Chekov because they were here helping me decorate. I hope everyone found some nice ways to distract you.”

“They did… which I’m also assuming was your doing.”

“It was… I hope it was all worth it.”

“Nothing’s worth being away from you all day, sugar,” Nyota tells her.

Chris smiles, “Guess I’ll have to make it up to you then,” and leans in for a kiss. They rise to dance after that, and Nyota doesn’t notice anyone else in the room, the whole big space funneling down to just the two of them. She wraps her arms around Chris’s waist, standing very close as they sway to the music.

“I love you a whole lot,” Nyota whispers, “I want you to know that.”

“I do know it… and I love you a whole lot, too. Are you happy?”

“Anytime I’m with you, baby,” Nyota replies, reaching up for another kiss.

“I meant with the party, but that is very good to know. And before you ask, I’m also very happy any time I’m with you.”

This kiss is soft and sweet and slow, full to bursting with love. Nyota is now certain they’re the only people in the room. They must be. All she knows is the familiar press of Chris’s lips and the touch of her hands at Nyota’s neck and the sound of their breath mingling between them. Their tongues do a delicate dance, exploring all their favorite spots in the other’s mouth. She still tastes of the bubbly sweet drink she finished not long ago. It’s perfect. Nyota wishes it would last forever.

“I hope tonight you make it up to me,” Nyota whispers, “Makin’ me miss you all day.”

“I think I can do that… and I think it should be soon.”

They leave the party not long after, more than ready to begin a week of recreation.


End file.
